World Cafe
by carly-221B
Summary: Los paises se ponen a trabajar en una confiteria para recaudar fondos para un proyecto en contra de la contaminacion.pesimo sumary xD!


Bueno esta idea la saque del sueño de una amiga (Francia) así que gracias a ella (?)

Hetalia no me pertenece, es una grandiosa obra de hidekaz himaruya

_-Aru!-pensamiento_

- Están seguros de esto, aru?- pregunto el mayor de los asiáticos

- No nos queda otra alternativa…-Dijo un japonés bastante nervioso. Pasó una última mirada por todo el local antes de que este abra sus puertas. Faltaba exactamente cinco minutos y ya había gente esperando para entrar.-_ ¿Es que la gente no tiene otros lugares a los que visitar?-_ Pensó desganado.

- Kiku, ¿Me veo bien, hermano?- La taiwanesa dio una vuelta para que su hermano viera el vestido que se había creado para esta ocasión.- Oigan, ¿Por qué no se pusieron el traje que les confeccioné?- Preguntó molesta.

- Esto ya es bastante vergonzoso, ¿para que hacerlo peor?-Dijo el surcoreano-.

-Oigan, ya abrimos, prepárense, aru- Al decir esto, china abrió las puertas de aquel lujoso local.

Y así, de a poco fueron entrando los clientes

-¡Sean bienvenidos!- Dijeron en coro los asiáticos.

Y así, el World Café fue inaugurado.

- Irasshaimase,¿Qué desea ordenar?- Kiku se acerco a la primera mesa ocupada, poniendo la mejor sonrisa que le podría salir.

Como era de esperarse, en esa mesa no estaba nadie más que sus viejos aliados, Alemania e Italia. El primero se vea serio y rígido como siempre, pero en cambio Feliciano estaba eufórico…

-Ah! Kiku! Quiero pasta!- Dijo Feliciano

-Italia, estamos en un café, no creo que sirvan pasta- Dijo un alemán bastante avergonzado.-Lo siento Japón, yo solo quiero un café-

-No se preocupe, servimos pasta también- Dijo amablemente Kiku

-Ve~ Genial! Pasta~~!-

-En un momento les traeré su orden- Al decir esto se retiro de la mesa para llevarle la orden a Hong Kong, que era el chef de este café

Mientras tanto, en otra mesa, China atendía la mesa más conflictiva, en esta estaban America, Inglaterra y Francia. Estos dos últimos peleando sobre temas verdaderamente insignificativos

-…Ya te dije, pero creo que con tanto alcohol el cerebro no te funciona, si es que alguna vez lo tuviste!, los gatos NO tienen siete vidas!- Dijo un francés bastante molesto

-Que si! Si no, no estarías vivo ahora, wine bastard- Contraataco el inglés

- Acaso me estas diciendo….-

- sean bienvenidos, ¿Qué desean ordenar,aru?- Dijo china con una sonrisa bastante forzada

-Hola china! El héroe quiere una hamburguesa grande con papas grandes y una gaseosa grande-

-Claro,¿Y ustedes, aru ?- se dirigió hacia Francia e Inglaterra -Oigan, dejen de pelar, aru, o tendré que echarlos del lugar, aru-

-No es mi culpa! Si hay que echar a alguien, tiene que ser al wine bastard-Dijo Arthur

-Oye…-Empezó Francis

-Bueno basta! ¿Qué van a ordenar?-

-Yo un te con unos scones-

-El mejor vino que tengas-

-En un momento traeré sus pedidos-

Al decir esto, China fue hacia la cocina. Este iba a ser un largo día para el

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Alfred, Arthur y Francis…

-Oigan, ¿creen que esto fue una buena idea?- Pregunto Arthur al ver como trabajaban los asiáticos

-Esto fue idea mía, así que todo va a salir bien, porque yo soy el gran héroe!- Dijo Alfred con una sobredosis de confianza, como siempre

-Yo creo que si, en especial cuando sea nuestro turno, prepare un vestido especial para ti, mon cheri, Angleterre, te veras adorable- se burlo francia

-No usare nada y menos viniendo de ti, bastardo-

-Oh, vamos iggy! Te veras muy adorable- Dijo el héroe en un tono infantil

-Eres el menos indicado para decir eso- Arthur lo fulmino con la mirada.

En ese momento llego China con el pedido en una bandeja redonda bastante grande para que entre el gran pedido de Alfred

-Aquí tienen, aru, si necesitan otra cosa me avisan, aru

-Claro, gracias!- Dijo Alfred

China se alejo de la mesa, para atender a otros clientes _y no soportar otra pelea de parte de Francia e Inglaterra, _se digirió hasta la cocina para ver como estaba Hong Kong, encontrándose con Kiku

-Esto es una pesadilla- dijo rendido el japonés.

-Todavía falta mucho para cerrar, aru, además no tuviste que atender la mesa de Inglaterra y Francia, aru- Dijo China

-Italia-kun no deja de pedir pasta… este ya es el 5 plato que pide-

-Tranquilo hermanito, ya pasara- dijo china al borde del llanto.

De un golpe se abre la puerta, dejando ver a un coreano bastante cansado y con dos grandes ojeras.

–Oigan… hermanos… Polonia dice que no va a comer en un plato que no sea rosa… ¿Tenemos platos rosa?-

-Creo que no- respondió el japonés- ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos perder a un cliente…

-¿Y si pintamos un plato? – Sugirió china

-¿No es mas fácil ir a comprar un plato rosa?- Dijo Corea

-tienes razón… voy a mandar a Taiwán- Dijo Japón

Pasaron las horas, llena de pedidos, peleas de parte de Francia e Inglaterra, demandas de Polonia – Tuvieron que ir a comprar un juego de platos, cubiertos y vasos rosas - , Italia pidiendo veinte platos mas de pasta y un ruso acompañado de su _escalofríate _hermana amenazando a todos los camareros….

''…Si la comida no es lo suficiente buena, serán uno conmigo, da - Dijo con una sonrisa infantil

-C-cl-claro- Dijo un asustado japonés''

Después tuvieron un gran problema con los gatos de Grecia…

''Lo siento, pero no podemos dejar entrar animales- Dijo cortésmente la Taiwanesa

No…van a hacer… nada…son buenos-dijo tranquilamente Heracles

-Lo siento, pero esta prohibido-

-Bueno, ya encontraremos otro lugar donde comer- Al decir esto agarro a sus gatos y se fue.

Y así llego la hora del cierre, dejando a los asiáticos demasiado exhaustos, prometiendo nunca mas hacer ese diabólico trabajo.

-¿Quién cierra?- pregunto Corea- Ya me quiero ir- Dijo en un tono caprichoso

-Yo cerrare-dijo amablemente el japonés-

-Ah! Gracias kiku, aru-Dijo el chino- piensen que mañana nosotros seremos los clientes

-Ya me vengare de ese maldito polaco- dijo corea con un aura negra al estilo Rusia- Le pediré todo, hasta la mesa de color azul.

-Ya veo, así que mañana le toca a Europa…-

-Solo a una parte, la otra parte le tocara al día siguiente- Dijo Taiwán

-Bueno, nos vemos, aru -

Los asiaticos se despidieron, cerrando las puertas del café asiatico

Esperando al otro día una cafetería al estilo **europeo**

**¿Qué les parece? En el proximo capitulo se aclararan algunas cosas :3**

**Espero que les guste!**


End file.
